Rencontre fortuite en boite
by la vipere
Summary: Sam ,Dean ,un bar ,de l'alcool (no wincest ) ,et un ange : une bonne soirée en perspective.Warning LEMON


_Sam et Dean étaient sortis en boite pour fêter la fin d'une mission particulièrement pénible dans une vieille mine abandonnée. Mine qui aurait bien plus aux adeptes de films d'horreur si elle ne cachait pas de sympathiques wendigos qui tuaient les déjà peu nombreux chasseurs de la région. La traque, durant laquelle ils avaient été autant proie que chasseur, durait depuis cinq jours._

 _Cinq jours pour une mission qui aurait pu se terminer en un claquement de doigts, littéralement, si leur associé à petites ailes s'était décidé à arriver avant la fin de la bataille. Enfin, Castiel put au moins guérir leurs blessures. Une fois remis sur pieds ils avaient décidé, ou du moins l'un des frères l'avait-il décidé, qu'aller dans un night-club à quelques kilomètres de là serait une activité plus reposante qu'une nouvelle chasse une main dans la boue l'autre dans le paquet de munition vide._

 _Castiel leur avait vite faussé compagnie sous le regard déçu de Dean avec l'excuse du "je dois rester au motel pour me reposer". Une excuse bien peu crédible, et même insultante à leur intelligence, qu'ils firent semblant de croire. Aucun des deux frères ne désirant se mêler des affaires de l'ange, ils avaient retenu la leçon merci bien._

 _Voici donc comment Sam Winchester se retrouva sur une banquette en velours, son frère à ses côtés, avec la langue d'une brune aux yeux bleu sans intérêt dans la gorge._

 _Enfin, se reprit Sam, qui avait l'air sans intérêt. Avec leur style de vie, il aurait fallu qu'elle soit une déesse, un cavalier de l'apocalypse ressuscité (ou un zombie, pour Dean), pour présenter un minimum d'intérêt._

 _Il décida de se lever pour aller commander un nouveau verre, car la seule idée de passer une soirée à tenir la chandelle en étant sobre lui était inconcevable. Arrivé au bar il commanda même quelques shots de tequila. Quitte à se changer les idées, autant y aller à fond. Il avala le premier cul sec et se souviens qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool. Un deuxième, il se sentit moins seul. Un troisième, qui le poussa à en commander un quatrième. Et la piste de danse lui était devenu particulièrement attirante, et les gens se mouvant dessus en un rythme peu probant encore plus._

 _Il s'y avança, et commença à se déhancher au son de la musique. Repérant au loin quelques personnes susceptibles de finir la nuit dans son lit miteux au motel... voir même dans les toilettes du club. Au point où il en était ... La musique se fit de plus en plus chaude, sensuelle, la tension sexuelle dans la pièce était palpable. A moins que ce ne soit les shots qui lui montaient à la tête ? Il senti une présence se coller derrière lui, apparemment la recherche d'une conquête allait être plus facile que prévue. Sans se retourner, il commença à accompagner les déhanchements, la personne derrière lui répondant par de légers coups de hanches indécents près de son fessier et des mains chaudes sur la taille... Leurs parfums se mélangeaient aux effluves d'odeurs du club, une espèce de bulle invisible se créait autour d'eux, cachant aux yeux du monde leur danse peu catholique. A moins toujours que ça ne soit le pouvoir des shots qui coulaient à flot comme du sang de démon. À ce que sentait Sam contre lui, son personnage était un homme d'environ deux têtes de moins que lui, très excité par leurs petite "danse"._

 _Sam finit par se retourner, ennuyé par ce jeu qui commençait à trop s'éterniser à son goût, et tomba sur deux magnifiques prunelles caramel qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.  
-"Gabriel...  
-Salut Sammy-moose, je t'ai manqué ? Toujours aussi mignon à ce que je vois. " dit-il d'une voix rauque d'excitation, tout en posant négligemment une de ses mains sur le postérieur rebondi de Sam "Dis-moi... ton frère à l'air très occupé là-bas avec l'ersatz femelle du mien alors... si on allait dans ta chambre finir ce que nous avons commencé ?_

 _-Je...» Sam eu à peine le temps de voir le clin d'œil de l'archange quand le décor changea autour de lui.  
Gabriel le plaqua directement contre le mur le plus proche et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement. Sam le repoussa.  
-"Gabriel attends, s'il te plaît, tu fais quoi là !?  
-Et bien je te déshabille Sammy chou  
-Je...attends non, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi... pas comme... ça.» Sam agita les bras, montrant la vieille chambre défraichie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux.  
-«Alors que veux-tu ?  
-Je ne sais pas...je ne veux juste pas qu'on me baise et que, le lendemain, je me réveille seul avec l'affreuse sensation qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé, je ne veux pas être ton putain de coup d'un soir !  
-Tu pense vraiment que je suis venu dans un night-club perdu au milieu du Nebraska juste pour m'envoyer en l'air avec toi et repartir après ? C'est réellement la vision que tu as de moi, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, après ces sacrifices, toutes ces aventures ?"_

 _Pendant la tirade de l'ange, le brun s'était figé, est-ce que l'homme en face de lui avait vraiment sous-entendu qu'il était plus ? Ou n'étais-ce qu'une illusion des diaboliques shots des bars du Nebraska et qu'il dormait depuis une heure le nez sur la table ? Et était-ce de la tristesse qu'il voyait dans les splendides iris mordorées de son ange ? Car oui c'était son ange à lui, depuis qu'il l'avait vu affronter Lucifer pour essayer de sauver la Terre, Sam avait vu un Gabriel loin de son rôle d'embrouilleur qu'il détestait , loin de Loki le prince des malices, il l'avait vu, lui, à travers sa carapace. Et c'est ainsi qu'il était tombé amoureux, tout doucement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte._

 _Pendant longtemps il avait cru que cet amour n'était que passager, qu'il disparaîtrait vite. Mais leur danse avait tout réveillé dans une sorte de tourbillon de sensations indéfinissables et douloureuses. Ce soir il avait fallu qu'il parle et qu'il gâche ce moment, ça aurait été plus simple de juste coucher avec lui et de repartir ensuite, avec un souvenir tristement magique._

 _Il vit Gabriel reculer, comme si il allait s'envoler, son sang ne vit alors qu'un tour: il lui attrapa le bras, puis l'embrassa, avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait faire passer dans ce simple geste. Toute cette douleur, ce secret si lourd à porter... l'archange se détendit légèrement, semblant comprendre la peur du chasseur._

 _Les lèvres de Gab' étaient douces et sucrés, se mouvant parfaitement en rythme avec les siennes. Sam intensifia le contact, posant une de ses mains sur la nuque de son angelot et l'autre sur sa hanche._

 _Ils avaient chauds, les sensations de toute à l'heure revenant avec force, faisant se tendre leurs corps l'un contre l'autre._

 _Le chasseur sentit que la langue de l'ange se faisait plus pressante, réclamant quelque chose de plus intense .Le cadet des Winchester fit donc glisser sa main jusqu'au fessier ferme de son amour pour le caresser tendrement. Gabriel trembla doucement sous ce toucher, et, envieux de ne pas rester sans rien faire, laissa sa main s'égarer sur la ceinture de Sam, accessoire plus gênant qu'utile à ce moment._

 _Après la chemise du chasseur, c'est la ceinture et le T-shirt de Gab' qui volèrent sur la moquette. La faute à la température devenue étouffante. L'archange s'était forcé à ne pas faire disparaître tous leurs vêtements d'un claquement de doigts, mais il décida que les pantalons étaient vraiment de trop, et fit s'évaporer ces jeans qui ne cachaient plus rien. Ils y étaient presque, une dernière barrière de tissus et ils pourraient se donner totalement l'un à l'autre. Sam bouillant d'amour commença à descendre le long du corps de son angelot, embrassant sa clavicule, puis ses tétons, souriant aux gémissements étouffés, descendant petit à petit vers l'élastique de son sous vêtement._

 _Il le fit doucement glisser le long de ses cuisses jusqu'en bas, puis délicatement pour ne pas effrayé l'archange et parce que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il releva la tête, léchant enfin la dureté de l'ange. Il la suçota au bout en continuant sa torture jusqu'à entendre une supplique de Gabriel, lui ordonnant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Obéissant il la prit enfin en bouche, ce qui lui valut un râle empli de désir. Gab' commença à bouger doucement impatient. Lorsque Sam sentit les coups de reins se faire plus pressants, il se releva enlevant son dernier vêtement mouillé. Gabriel le poussa sur le lit, trop excité pour se retenir plus longtemps. L'être céleste le regarda interrogateur en lui tendant deux doigts, que Sam pris en bouche pour les lécher avec provocation, les joues rouges._

 _Lorsqu'il jugea ses doigts assez lubrifiés l'ange en fit rentrer un dans l'orifice du plus grand, guettant sur son visage le moindre signe de gêne ou de douleur. Lorsqu'il vit au bout du troisième doigt que Sam ressentait de plus en plus de plaisir, il les retira, se plaçant, non sans appréhension, à l'entrée de son amour. Il l'embrassa tendrement et rentra le plus doucement possible à l'intérieur, s'interdisant de commencer à bouger maintenant. Au bout de quelques secondes, lorsque l'ange senti le chasseur amorcer le premier coup de rein, il bougea aussi. Commença alors une succession de va et viens incessants aux bruits mouillés de plus en plus rapides et forts sous les gémissements remplis de luxure de Sam. La chaleur dans la chambre était étouffante, les gémissements semblaient se répercuter partout dans la pièce et le lit frappait violemment les murs. Ils étaient si proche de l'orgasme tous les deux, l'ange pris en main son chasseur pour le faire jouir, sachant qu'il suivrait vite. Il sentit le corps de l'autre se contracter violemment, un liquide chaud coulant sur sa main. Il le suivit dans la jouissance en quelques derniers coups de reins, s'écroulant avec lui sur le lit et le prenant tendrement dans ses bras._

 _Le lendemain matin, les deux amoureux furent réveillés en sursaut par un cri particulièrement désagréable._

 _«Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel?!»_

 _Sam se réveilla en sursaut puis ne voyant rien dans la pièce regarda son frère:_

 _« Dean calme toi, pourquoi tu hurles comme ça?_

 _-Tu te fous de moi?!»_

 _A ces mots, Sam sentit la masse à ses côtés remuer, il se retourna, tombant nez-à-nez avec le regard amusé de Gabriel. Gabriel profita de la bouche bée de Sam pour l'embrasser puis se souviens des politesses premières_

 _«Bonjours cher beau-frère, bien dormi ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là Sam?_

 _-Doucement doucement, on ne t'as jamais dit que c'est mal de réveiller les gens qui dorment? J'étais juste passer voir ton frère, tu vois bien.»_

 _Il désigna le cadet Winchester qui n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise et cela peut se comprendre. Nu, dans le même lit que Gabriel l'archange que Dean détestait, lui aussi nu, des preuves de leur activité partout sur le drap et son frère à deux pas. Frère habillé heureusement._

 _Gabriel dont le sourire s'élargissait à mesure que Dean blanchissait continua._

 _«Bien maintenant mon beau-frère adoré préféré, j'aimerai bien m'habiller. Alors si tu ne sors pas dans les prochaines secondes je me lèverai comme ça, et je te jure que je suis aussi nu que le jour de ma création._

 _-Je ...heu...»_

 _Dean se retourna vers la porte, l'ouvra et disparu._

 _Il y avait des choses que Dean aimait: Bébé, les tartes, les hamburgers, Castiel,... Et d'autres qu'il n'aimait pas: les enfoirés aillés, les avions, les sorcières, les mecs qui toussent partout dans les hôpitaux. Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait vu quelques chose qui lui donnait envie de se mutiler les globes oculaires avec de l'acide._

 _Et Sam eut un petit déjeuner au lit, et Gabriel eut un Sam au lit, et Dean se mutila sûrement les yeux._

 _Fin._


End file.
